Island Surprise
by Browns
Summary: Bella's a master at avoidance and running...what happens when she's forced to stop.


A/N: This was written as a birthday present for BellaFlan last month. It's an idea that's been playing in my head for a while. Hope you like it.

**Island Surprise**

By: Browns

The heavy rain pounds against my skin creating a melody all around me.

As I turn the corner onto the sidewalk, a car goes by hitting a huge pothole. It soaks my already wet clothing, reminding me that I need to move faster. I push myself, and my aching muscles beg for me to stop. I can't though, not with the house in sight, and with him right behind me. He's so close. I can't let him catch me. Not like this, not today of all days. There's only so much I can take and he won't stop today. He's pursued me relentlessly today; his intensity continues to cloud not just my judgment, but my entire mind.

The gate is open, so I speed through, leaping to the veranda with my hand outstretched to open the front door. I skid to a stop on the wet tile, and begin to turn the handle just as I hear his wet feet slap behind me.

"Don't," he commands, reaching over my hand to pull the door shut. It takes everything in me not to grasp his muscular forearm as it rests on my own. I need to do something with my unoccupied hand, so I rest it on the window, which sits two feet to the right of the door. It'll hold me up; keep me from doing something stupid. His body is flush against mine before I have time to register what is happening. "Why are you always running away from me?" he whispers, in a rough voice breathing heavily against my right ear.

"I…I wasn't running from you. I was running from the freak thunderstorm that appeared out of nowhere." He grips my hip pulling me tighter against him. I almost lose my hold on the window, but I can't. I need it to help me stay grounded.

"Yes, you are; you've been running from me for almost two years. I could've told you that thunderstorm was coming, but then I wouldn't have seen…" His hand travels up my arm to the outside of my breast with just the slightest touch "…all that I saw today. You shouldn't run. I told you; today's going to be special."

His touch causes me to whimper. I feel his heart thumping against my back. His taut muscles are so easy to feel through our soppy clothes. _Soppy clothes? _ Looking down I see that my choice to leave the house this morning without a bra was a poor one. My breasts are clearly visible through my lightweight blouse and my nipples are standing at attention.

I need to stop this…whatever we are…whatever we have…_this thing_…it has to stop. There's no way it can end well.

_What can I say to distract him?_

"Um…how do you do it?" I whisper, and my voice cracks every other word.

"How do I do what? Remember your birthday every year?" he replies, brushing his index finger along my cheek. _Oh god, that voice, the accent… Why does he have to talk like that to me all the time? I'm not a native…I'm just…me. _I feel the return of my arousal from earlier in the day, only this time it's enhanced.

"Yes. No, every time I'm here…on vacation, you're here…on vacation." His other hand begins to travel from my hip, moving down. "D…don't you have a b…business to run? How can you vacation so much?"

He should focus on his company. He's the CEO of a worldwide resort chain; don't they need him more at the corporate headquarters? He shouldn't spend all his time gallivanting all over the island with me.

He chuckles as his hand reaches the leg of my khaki shorts. "Silly girl, how could I ignore your birthday? Yes, I have a business to run, but it's no hardship on me to take a few days off. Besides, Bella, I _live_ here." His voice is seductive, but light in spirit. He's so laid back. Why can't I be more like him?

_Wait…did he just say what I think he said?_

"What? You live _here_? Like on the island, _live here_? Your corporate offices are here?" My shock does nothing to deter his wandering fingers, which are now at the edge of my shorts. Two more inches to the right and he will know exactly the effect he has on me.

He lightly brushes his lips against my earlobe as he responds. "My entire family does. My parents moved here when I was just a child. CM Resorts started here."

His fingers inch closer.

"Then that means your brother was born here?"

"Yes," he whispers as he reaches the promise land and all thoughts go out of my mind. My head falls back against his shoulder. I moan, feeling the tips of his fingers as they come in contact with my slick, sensitive skin.

A flash lights up the sky, causing my skin to tingle. "Do you want this? Can you stop running from me now?" he asks.

The thunder rumbles and the glass pane of the window beneath my palm shakes. The window, my base of strength, is shaking me loose.

Can I do that? Just give into him? It seems there is so much that I don't know.

His lips claim my neck, and at the same time his finger begins to massage my clit. "Say, yes so I can give you your special present for today," he mumbles into my skin. "You have to stop running, so you can get your answers."

_Flash_

His fingers enter me, creating a sensation I almost forgot even exists.

_Rumble_

My hand slips from the window. I begin to grasp for something to hold onto, but he stops me. He places it onto the heated skin of his leg, and his fingers make a discovery.

"Yes," I cry. I'm not sure if I'm saying yes to the feeling or his request, but I make no move to clarify.

His fingers are moving inside of me even more now. I move an arm behind his neck, pulling him tighter against me. He caresses my right breast, and I can feel his need for me against my back as he groans, pushing into me.

I want it.

I want him.

I want the island boy that sounds like the natives.

I want Edward Cullen.

Special thanks to robbsweetangel and BforQueen for the original beta job. Mwah!

As always love and respect to my BFL (beta for life) Scorp_112, nothing goes to FF post with your approval, chica.


End file.
